Tiki's Tears
by The Black and Silver Angel
Summary: A poem about Tiki and her sorrows throughout her life. This was inspired when I saw my sis writing "Naga's Tears". Will contain some Avatar(M)xTiki.


**Me: I wrote this oneshot to go with my sister's oneshot "Naga's Tear". There is some Avatar(M)xTiki, even though Avatar(M)xAnna is my favorite, I like this pairing too. Anyway, I don't own Fire Emblem or any of it's characters. If I did, I would make it so you get the same amount of experience in hard and lunatic mode as you would in normal. It's one of the reasons I don't want to play on hard or lunatic.**

* * *

**Tiki's Tears**

My name is Tiki

And at times, I wish it would stop there

It really goes, my name is Tiki, daughter and oracle of the Divine Dragon Naga

People often wish they could have

My power

My wisdom

My long life

My position in life

But I tell you, while they have saved me at times

They have tormented me the rest

Because of my power, my own mother Naga put me to sleep

Told Gotoh to kill me if I ever woke up

For the sake of the world

But then I was awakened by a kind manakete I called my friend

Until we were separated and I experienced terror

My I could not think, yet my body moved

I had no control

No say in my actions

Somebody was using me, and I didn't want to do their evil actions

But then Bantu came back

And I cried into his arms, thinking that the torment was over

I had my friend back, and new friends

It was bliss

Until I saw Gotoh

He put me back to sleep in that temple

I was lonely yet again

It was never warm

And I had constant nightmares

About how I was crazy

I couldn't control my powers

I destroyed villages

The people fled in fear

My friends laid on the floor motionless

And I was awoken yet again

I saw my friends in front of me

And I realized that it was just a nightmare

A very long nightmare

That was my long childhood

And now I have matured

I have gained wisdom

I can control my power

Yet I still wish sometimes

That I weren't Tiki, daughter and oracle of the Divine dragon Naga

I even wish at times I was human

Because when your human

You have a short life

And can join your friends in the afterlife

But not me

I have watched friends rise and fall for three thousand years

And every time, I cry

But I'm also Naga's daughter

And Naga is my mother

I envy humans

Their mothers can show them love

They show they care

They put their family before all else

But not mine

She valued the world more than me

And even though I have learned and seen the world she protected from me

It doesn't make it any less painful

So when no one is around

When I am sure nobody can hear me

I cry

And I don't control it

It is so hard to not cry when around people

They see me as the oracle

Someone of wisdom and maturity

Someone who is tied to Naga

But my friends

They never saw me as Naga's daughter

They saw me as me

And that is why I cried when Mar-Mar and the others died

It's why I will cry when Robin and the others will die

And so I keep crying and crying

And then retreat back into my tent

And then my friends find my tears

They feel their power as they touch them

And ask my why I was crying

And I tell them that it was from when I was young

Except Robin

He is the only one who knows the truth

The horrible truth

He is the only one who can find and bring me back to camp when I am sad

He knows me better than myself

And he loves me above al else

The time I spend with him fills the void I have

For now I truly had someone I could love

And he would love me back

It gives me comfort

It gives me happiness

It keeps me sheltered from the truth

That one day

Like the others

He to will die

But for now

I push those thoughts out of my head

And enjoy life now

So that when I finally see him in the afterlife

I know it will be worth

But until then

I'll just keep crying

So that my tears

My troubles

My sorrow that I feel

Can help my friends

Live to be happy another day.

* * *

**Me: And now my awesome readers, a quote, because I love saying quotes.**

"**Kenway! In a world without gold, we might have been heroes!" Blackbeard's last words(Assassin's creed 4)**


End file.
